Vicio
by Fredo Godofredo
Summary: Rivaille había mantenido relaciones sexuales con Eren esos años, es cierto... pero jamás esperó hacerse adicto a esas cosas, y mucho menos tocarse "allí" donde Eren lo arremetía en ausencia de éste. El sargento estaba que se mataba, no podía estar sucediéndole esto a él. ErenxRivaille.


He aquí un fic un poco cochinon Ereri, quería ponerlo hace tiempo ya pero FF no me dejaba publicar nada, así que espero les guste, recuerden que mañana tenemos actualización de "Mi indeseada mascota" para quienes les guste :333:

******Pareja: **ErenxRivaille/Levi.  
**Disclaimer:** Shingeki no Kyojin y todos los personajes que lo conforman no me pertenecen. El respectivo dueño es Hajime Isayama.  
**Advertencia:** Masturbación y mención de sexo.

¿Qué se creía ese ese ese ese... titán deforme? ¿qué se creía ese mocoso de mierda? ¿qué? si el gran -figurativamente claro- Rivaille quiere sexo tienen que darle sexo duro y candente, nada de "nos pueden ver, recuerde que hay más vigilancia" u otro comentario de mierda cobarde como ese. No es que Levi necesitara un poco de eso, claro que no. Él aguanta...

No ha estado rasguñando las paredes o buscando como un maniaco una noche libre para saltar tal cual ladrón de una patada al cuarto de Eren con su equipo tridimensional vestido con un traje de cuero.

Claro que no, aunque el jueves lo tiene medio libre así que...

NO, claro que no. Él es resistente, no es que con Eren se haya encaprichado ni nada. ¿Quién es Eren? ¡seguro un sujeto que no necesitaba!

Se tiró sobre la cama mientras bufaba de manera pesada y húmeda, joder, la noche estaba tan caliente y el más abandonado que un perro callejero, pensó en alguna mujer entre sus sábanas, antes la idea lo hubiera consumido en placeres y calentura, en vez de eso, una imagen mental de un muchacho castaño mordiéndole el cuello con deliciosa agonía pasa por su mente poniéndolo infernalmente cachondo.

–Mnh...–susurra en un placer insano al pensar aquella obscena ilusión, deslumbra un gusto que ralla en la demencia al seguir ocupando su mente por los pensamientos que se desbordaban por ese mocoso.

"Aquí, le gusta que le toquen aquí... ¿verdad Heichou?"

Otro recuerdo invadió su mente y su mano se metía debajo de su camisa mientras su rostro se sonrojaba y su dedos se juntaban en tenazas que iban a tirar de uno de sus pezones. Llevó los dedos hasta allí y se apretó con fuerza mientras su yema hacia girar el otro pedazo de carne.

"¿Le gusta, Sargento Rivaille?"

–No... ¿qué hago?–susurraba confundido y acalorado.

Mas sus manos siguieron el camino que una vez marcó el menor, apretó sus ojos mientras sus tetillas se ponían duras y el contacto incluso con la tela le daba pequeñas sacudidas a su cuerpo, apretó los dientes con fuerza mientras se apretaba allí y sus caderas se alzaban suavemente, los ojos ahora abiertos que luego se cerraban cuando iba aprendiendo cómo tocarse.

Miró como un bulto se formaba en sus apretados pantalones y su cuerpo temblaba mientras más se apretaba sus erectos pezones. Respiró ahogado y jaló su cabeza hacia atrás mientras la primera capa de sudor empezaba a cubrir su pequeño cuerpo.

¿Qué se estaba haciendo?

–Y-... yo no...–las piernas suavemente a obiertas, la respiración jadeante y la tentación le guiaban a seguir tocando más, sin embargo su consciente le obligaban a mantenerse sin hacer nada.

"Vamos Capitán, sólo aquí..."

Las imágenes cada vez más nítidas e intensas, se sentía tan duro allí, debajo, el rostro sonriente en sus memorias le provocaba indagar allí, pensar en él mientras se toca. Deslizó las manos hasta su miembro, dio un respingo agudo cuando puso sus manos sobre su pene, duro, erguido y que se mojaba poco a poco con el pre-semen de la punta, sus dedos buscaban la punta gruesa sobre la tela, con una mano se masajeaba superficialmente y la otra seguía en su pecho indagando los rincones sensibles.

–Mi-erda nbbgh...–dolía demasiado, apretaba su polla y le dejaba temblando por completo. Necesitaba tocar por debajo, se bajó los pantalones y admiró su ropa interior con el miembro apresado, apretó, otro gemido profundo, ronco que hizo que sus caderas se removieran. Bajó también la ropa interior mientras su respiración se agitaba como la de un demente.

"Le gusta tanto... diga algo para mí"

–¿Qué me ha-has hecho mo-mocoso?–

Al fin llegó a su erección, puso sus dedos inseguros sobre su grueso miembro bombeando en sangre, entrecerró los ojos y se puso en posición semi-recostaba, abrió las piernas separando sus muslos dejando camino libre. Estaba tan pegajoso, deseoso y húmedo que le daba vergüenza.

–Maldita sea...–su mano se movió, su mano llegó hasta la punta donde salía la esperma y la acariciaba luego con el pulgar y masajeaba la parte posterior de los testículos.

Delicioso, más vacío... no es lo mismo tocarse solo, sus caderas se removían mientras se tocaba más fuerte y se deshacía de la camisa hacia arriba, estaba jodidamente acalorado, más fuerte, necesitaba hacérselo más fuerte y duro. Apretaba su falo con más fuerza y deseó una lengua sobre él, deseó un interior húmedo, caliente y estrecho, esa boca que lo consentía tanto, su mano parecía un hazme reír con tan sólo imaginarse los dientes que casi de manera masoquista rozaban un poco con la piel de su erección.

–Ahh... mnnghh... o-h... maldito seas... Eren...–su nombre expulsado de sus labios de la manera más obscena posible.

Sus caderas añorando el toque de sus manos. Presionó una vez más mientras comprimía con fuerza, cuando estaba dándose cuenta su otra mano estaba bajando por sus nalgas separando la carne, fue cuando rozó su rosada entrada con la punta de su dedo cuando la verdad llegó a él.

Los ojos abiertos de par en par y la quijada bajando sorprendida. No. No.

–No. NO maldita sea ¿que mierda haces allí puta mano? ¿qué? –

"¿Y qué tal aquí, Levi?"

–No te metas en esto puta ilusión de Eren, esto es serio...–gruñó mientras trataba de apartar su mano de allí. ¿Qué mierda sucedía que no lo lograba?

"Tan estrecho..."

–QUE NO, no me tocaré allí... no me gusta... yo...– estaba a punto del colapso. No necesitaba tocarse dentro para sentirse bien... ni que fuera un puto cerdo marica.

"No ponga esa cara, mire como entra... después de mis dedos se hará adicto a esto, Capitán".

–Hi-Hijo de puta...–los ojos vidriosos y un dedo que se deslizaba en su interior sin poder evitarlo. Se mordió los labios botando un insulto cuando empezó a remover el dedo dentro de su estrecha y anillada apertura.

No podía creer que realmente se hiciera adicto a esa mierda.

–Nhgg...–otro dedo, el segundo. Jaló la cabeza con fuerza hacia atrás cuando empezó a abrirse tocando las paredes internas, su culo, su interior... todo se contraía y apretaba los dedos con fuerza y familiaridad.

El tercer dedo no bastaba para llenarse del todo, los movía a un ritmo único... simulando que estaban llenando su interior, que la figura de sus fantasías con nombre y apellido estaba arremetiendo salvajemente contra él. Lo odia.

Entre jadeos, gemidos y las contracciones lo odia. Odia lo que le hizo... odia saber que lo necesita. Quiere terminar, falta poco, ya siente que se está corriendo.

–E-Eren... E-Eren ahhh~–

Y fue cuando pasa...

–¡Heichou, tiempo sin verlo, me preguntaba si...!– la puerta abierta de la nada sin siquiera tocar, el muchacho castaño de diecisiete años se detuvo de golpe más pálido que un espíritu al ver la escena que le aguardaba adentro, un hilillo de sangre corrió por su nariz .

Levi abrió los ojos aún con los dedos sumergidos en su interior y otra mano acariciando su miembro mientras sus piernas flexionadas y abiertas no dejaban nada a la imaginación.

Oh no.

–Heichou... usted está...–

Oh por la mierda, no.

–Necesitándome...–sonrió el muchacho con una risilla mientras cerraba la puerta tras de él.

–¿Y-Yo? ¡yo no mo-mocoso de mierda! se que esto se ve horrible pero h-hay una buena explicación para esto...–

–¿Se le atoró el jabón en el ano?–

–Te voy a rebajar hijo de puta...–soltó con la voz fría y seca, o como pudiera, su voz sonaba rasposa y ronca aún, todavía ni se corría.

–También lo necesité, Capitán Levi...–separó las piernas un poco más de Levi tomando la muñeca de una de sus manos haciendo que los dedos salieran del húmedo y pegajoso interior aún abierto.

–Mng... pu-puto... animal.–jadeó mientras buscaba cerrar las piernas, sabía que Eren no lo dejaría.

–Vamos, Capitán... hagamos de esto un vicio incluso peor... –

Rivaille tragó grueso. Realmente había pasado... por mucho que intentó que no pasara pasó. Eren Yeager era irremplazable. Era su más obsceno y apasionante vicio.

Y lo ama.

**N.A:** Levi-Love ahora se toca en otros lugares gracias a Eren, debe ser raro que busque allí :3333, pero la adicción le gana. Espero que les haya gustado. Y de seguro que Yeager lo va a complacer del todo y toooodaaa la noche.


End file.
